


Amante

by Danaiye



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Friends to Lovers, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaiye/pseuds/Danaiye
Summary: He was Antonio Carriedo, in the mornings. He was Antonio in family gatherings. But in the nights, he is Lovino’s lover. His amante.





	Amante

**Author's Note:**

> *Inspired by the Tumblr post made by rodella  
> la palabra amante es infinitamente suave. Tan universal. Tan atemporal. Dos chicas con manos torpes y hambrientas. Un niño y una niña en la oscuridad. Dos hombres con luz vacía. Un matrimonio de 40 años. Letras de más de eones. Poemas de Safo. La esquina de una boca. Amantes, amantes, amantes.

He was Antonio Carriedo, in the mornings. He was Antonio in family gatherings. But in the nights, he is Lovino’s lover. His amante.  
“Lovino.”  
Speaking his lover's name seems to be Antonio’s new hobby. The way that he pronounces Romano’s name, is infinitely soft.  
Lo-vi-no: his mouth silghtly opens, his lips would touch, tip of his tongue would touch the palate. Lo.vi.no.  
"Lovino."  
Romano sits on his lap, in the dark, in the long night, listening to the way that Antonio pronounces his name. Head on his chest, he loves to hear how Antonio’s voice trembles with desire. Antonio would then hug him tighter, then leaving a trail of pink hickies down his shoulder - in July of Southern Italy, sometimes the clouds were this rosy hue of pink.  
“Lovino.”  
Antonio kissed him once again.  
He was once the captain of a turbulent pirate ship after all. Though he needs an anchor, a solid rudder, a rope tied to the mast, he is and always will be the captain of the ship. Romano can never take lead on his ship. If he needs a compass, he is his own compass; if he needs to look up at the stars to find directions, he is his own star; if he needs a dock to temporarily park his ship, he is his own harbor. In the relentless storm, he will be his own captain and lurch into the dangerous waves-

Just like what he is doing to Romano’s body at this moment.

Romano let out a moan when he entered.  
“Lovino.” Like the pirate ship through the waves, his voice is burnt-out, tired of lovemaking, but his desire never ceases.

“Siempre seré tu amante.”


End file.
